Support
by liatli-1228
Summary: Colin thanks Ephram for everything


Title: Support  
  
Author: Liat  
  
Summary: Colin thanks Ephram for "supporting" Amy and for his dad's help  
  
A/N: this is right after Colin's first surgery, after his hand is all better, but he doesn't have the mood swings or any of the other problems. Let's just say that after the first surgery, he was perfectly normal again (minus the memories and stuff). And he's not dating Amy. They're just friends. A/n 2: please, take pity. This is my first time writing stuff this. . ."involved" and I didn't really know quite how to go about it. So. . .yeah.  
  
~*~ Support ~*~  
  
On automatic, Ephram wandered down the hall from last period to his locker, head down, CD player blasting Chopin. He was oblivious to everyone in the hall as he walked, eyes slitted, concentrating on the music. He faltered, hesitated for a second when he saw a small crowd of schoolmates huddled around his locker. Shaking his head, Ephram walked up to his locker, tapped his foot impatiently while he waited for the way to his locker to be cleared. When the crowd only grew larger, Ephram pulled his earphones away to dangle around his neck and said loudly,  
  
"Wow, when did I become so popular?"  
  
The assembly of people glanced around at Ephram, noticed his usual sour expression, and began to file away slowly. Ephram sneered as people shot him annoyed looks. He sighed when he saw a familiar figure still leaning casually against his locker. Ephram said sarcastically,  
  
"What, did you suddenly decide that I'm 'cool', no matter what Bright says? I don't need your damn approval, Colin, I don't want or need popularity. You can leave now."  
  
Colin sighed, rolled his eyes as he pushed off of the locker, letting Ephram get to it. Ephram opened his locker, began shoving books in it, taking others out. When he slammed his locker door shut and started to walk towards the parking lot, Colin followed. Ephram stopped mid-stride, turning to Colin and saying,  
  
"What do you want, Colin?"  
  
Colin shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets.  
  
"I just. . .wanted to be your friend."  
  
Ephram tilted his head, an annoyed, doubtful look on his face.  
  
"Really. You know, the last time I checked, I was at the top of the 'social outcast' list. And since you are at the top of the 'popular' list, I think it's socially unacceptable for you to talk to me, walk with me, whatever the hell you want to do with me. So, I'm just going to go. No hard feelings?"  
  
Without waiting for an answer, Ephram strode away.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Ephram slammed the front door behind him, hard enough to rattle the glass. He threw his backpack to the ground and headed straight for the kitchen. Grabbing a carton of milk and some oreos, Ephram sat down at the table and ate while he waited for Nina to bring Delia home.  
  
The doorbell rang just as Ephram shoved a cookie in his mouth. Wiping his mouth on his sleeve, Ephram went to answer the door. When he swung it open, he was shocked to find, not Nina and Delia there, but Colin Hart. Swallowing, Ephram started to slam the door in Colin's face. Setting his jaw, Colin slapped a hand on the door, forcing it back open. Ephram scowled at Colin and stepped back. Folding his arms across his chest, he stood and stared at Colin. Colin sighed, letting his hand drop to his side. He said,  
  
"Can I come in, Ephram?"  
  
Ephram didn't answer, just continued to stare at Colin. Colin watched the muscle in Ephram's jaw twitch, observed his annoyed, slightly defensive stance, and decided to just talk.  
  
"Look, I know you don't like me. I just thought that we could be friends."  
  
Ephram shifted, now more angry than annoyed.  
  
"Why? Because you feel indebted to me because my father saved your life? News flash, Colin. I don't need your fucking charity."  
  
Colin sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.  
  
"I don't feel indebted to you, okay? Jesus, I thought you, of all people, would understand."  
  
Ephram interrupted,  
  
"Understand what, exactly? I mean, you're the most popular guy in this whole fucking town! You're Everwood's own little hero. Their golden boy. They love you, would do anything for you, and you want to be, what, friends with me?"  
  
Colin felt a burning in the back of his eyes. Clenching his jaw, forcing desperate tears back, he insisted,  
  
"Ephram, you're the only one that doesn't expect something from me. I know you know what I'm talking about, so don't pretend you don't. They all knew Colin the First and you didn't. You don't know what he ---- what I was like before. You only know me. And you have no idea how much that helps me. How much that means to me."  
  
Ephram sighed, dropped his hands and turned aside to let Colin in. Smiling hopefully now, Colin stepped into the house.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Andy Brown entered his house and was greeted by the sound of laughter coming from Ephram's room. He smiled, realizing it wasn't the sound of Delia laughing, but of Ephram and. . .another guy. A new friend, perhaps? Not wanting to disturb Ephram and his friend, Andy headed towards the kitchen. Andy jumped when he heard Ephram's voice behind him.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
Andy turned around, smiling brightly. He said,  
  
"Hello, Ephram! How was school today?"  
  
Ephram ignored the question and said, pointing towards the doorway,  
  
"Can Colin stay for dinner?"  
  
Andy's smile widened and he said,  
  
"Sure! It's just Gino Chan's, but he can stay. How are you, Colin?"  
  
Walking fully into the kitchen, Colin smiled and said,  
  
"I'm great. Thank you so much for letting me stay, Dr. Brown."  
  
"Oh, no problem, Colin. I'm going to go pick dinner up in about an hour. Is Delia home, Ephram?"  
  
Ephram nodded and pointed towards the den. He said,  
  
"Watching Cinderella with Sam."  
  
Andy's eyes widened comically. He said, honestly shocked,  
  
"Again? Do they never get tired of that movie?"  
  
Ephram shrugged,  
  
"At least it's not the Wizard of Oz anymore. I don't think I could stand to hear if I Only Had a Brain one more time." He turned towards Colin and said, "We'll see you later, Dad."  
  
Andy nodded as they left the kitchen. Once safely back in Ephram's room, with the door closed, Ephram rolled his eyes.  
  
"My Dad's not much of a chef. Consider yourself very lucky that tonight's Gino Chan night. We wouldn't want you back in the hospital so soon."  
  
Colin laughed,  
  
"That bad, huh?"  
  
"Oh, I mean, he's getting better. At least we don't need to get our stomachs pumped after every meal anymore."  
  
Colin laughed again. He said, shrugging,  
  
"Acctually, I definitely prefer Gino Chan's to home cooking. Mom keeps cooking what she thinks are my favorite meals." He rolled his eyes, "the whole doting thing is really started to grate."  
  
Ephram laughed,  
  
"Yeah, I see how being waited on hand and foot could get annoying after a while."  
  
Colin raised an eyebrow at Ephram,  
  
"Hey, man. You don't know until you experience it. They treat me like a damn invalid! I lost my memory, not control of my entire body."  
  
Ephram looked down, silent. Colin sighed, looked down at his hands.  
  
"Sorry. It's just. . .easier for me to deal if I make light of it, ya know?"  
  
Ephram nodded, still looking down. After a minute, he looked up, forced a smile, and said,  
  
"So. Want to go see if we can steal the TV away from my sister?"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Ephram stood at the sink washing dishes, Colin next to him holding a towel to dry. Andy was sitting at he table sipping coffee, grinning like a fool behind the Everwood Pinecone. Ephram made a friend. Finally. And a good one, too. Andy couldn't stop the happy sigh from escaping in time. Luckily, Ephram and Colin were too busy laughing over something to hear it.  
  
When Ephram and Colin were done washing dishes, they went back to Ephram's room. Colin plopped down on Ephram's bed and sighed. He smiled wistfully,  
  
"God, I wish I didn't have to go home."  
  
Ephram looked down at his hands, tried not to stutter.  
  
"Well, y---you don't have to."  
  
When Ephram looked up, Colin was looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Ephram tried not to blush under Colin's intense gaze. Fidgeting, he mumbled,  
  
"What is it, Colin?"  
  
Colin shook his head, averting his eyes. He said on a half laugh,  
  
"Nothing. It's nothing."  
  
Colin stood up, reached across Ephram to grab his jacket. Ephram's breath backed up in his lungs as Colin came very, very close to being pressed up against him. Ephram could feel Colin's breath in his ear as Colin struggled to shake his jacket free from the contents of Ephram's desk. When Colin backed away, Ephram let out a nearly silent breath. He hadn't realized he'd been holding it. Colin turned around, towards the door, hiding the broad smile on his face. He said,  
  
"You gonna walk me home, Brown?"  
  
Ephram started, hadn't been paying attention. He hopped up, grabbed his own jacket, then followed Colin to the front door. As they exited, Ephram called out,  
  
"Dad! I'm walking Colin home! Be back in 10!"  
  
Ephram walked beside Colin in silence, hands shoved into his pockets, eyes on the clouds his breath formed in the near-freezing air. Colin was walking in a similar manner, hands in his pockets, eyes on the sidewalk. As they passed by the school, Colin stopped. He stared out at the dark basketball court, hands coming out of his pockets to rub together. Ephram frowned, stopping, too. He said,  
  
"Why'd we stop?"  
  
Colin shrugged,  
  
"Just delaying."  
  
Ephram smiled,  
  
"I know what you mean." He pointed to a bench next to the bus stop. "Hey, why don't we go sit down?"  
  
They sat down on the bench, side by side, hissing at the icy coldness that seeped through their clothes. Ephram clenched his jaw, trying to keep his teeth from chattering. He said, his voice wavering,  
  
"God, it's freezing."  
  
Colin nodded, blew hot air into his cupped hands. He said,  
  
"We can keep going, if you want. Your jacket's not very heavy."  
  
Ephram shook his head,  
  
"It's okay. I'm from New York. I can handle it."  
  
A lop-sided grin formed on Colin's face and he shook his head. He said, looking over at Ephram,  
  
"We should hang out tomorrow. Maybe at my house this time."  
  
Ephram looked back at Colin,  
  
"Don't you have plans with an Abbot? A jock?"  
  
Colin shook his head. Ephram looked away. After a moment, he nodded.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Colin studied Ephram in the lamplight. The light cast half of Ephram's face in shadows, giving him a slightly mysterious aura. Colin watched the wisps of fog coming from Ephram's barely parted lips, studied the interesting colors the lamplight brought out in Ephram's black hair. Bluish, reddish, maybe some purple tints. Colin forced himself to look away. Laughed to himself, shaking his head. How gay could he sound? When he looked back at Ephram, Ephram was looking at him. Colin smirked, looked away. Ephram said softly,  
  
"Colin. . .?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
When Ephram didn't answer, Colin turned his head to look at him inquisitively. Ephram just stared. Colin stared back and, without realizing it, he was leaning forwards. He couldn't---didn't want to---stop himself. Before he knew it, his lips were touching Ephram's. Colin couldn't seem to stop himself. It was like a trigger, when their lips touched. Of their own accord, his hands slid across Ephram's shoulders to wind about his neck. It was as if the real Colin had faded into himself, allowing someone new to take over his body. After the initial shock of what he was doing wore off and Colin was going to pull away, he realized that Ephram was.kissing him back? Colin pulled away, managing to untangle limbs. He gasped,  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
Ephram was panting. He folded trembling hands into his lap and pressed his lips together. Colin tried again,  
  
"What. . .just happened?"  
  
Ephram shook his head, opened his mouth to answer, but all that came out was a little squeak. Colin smirked at that. Once Ephram was sure he had regained speech, he said,  
  
"I don't know. But. . ."  
  
Colin looked down at his hands,  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Don't be."  
  
Colin glanced up sharply. He said,  
  
"What?"  
  
Ephram tried to smile, but it came out as more of a nervous grimace.  
  
"Don't be sorry, Colin. I. . .don't think I am."  
  
Colin stared at Ephram, dumbfounded.  
  
"R---really?"  
  
Ephram nodded. His hands were trembling again. Colin looked at Ephram, sitting there shivering, hands clenched tightly in his lap, nose turning pink, lips still swollen from his kiss. Overwhelmed by feelings he'd never felt before, Colin hesitantly slid closer to Ephram. Encouraged by Ephram's slow smile, Colin slid closer until their sides were touching. Then he slid a hand up Ephram's arm, up to cup his jaw. He leaned forwards slowly, slowly. His lips curved when Ephram's eyes fluttered shut and his breathing became more labored in anticipation. When Ephram's tongue flicked out to wet his lips, Colin closed the distance quickly with a little groan. Under Colin's mouth, Ephram's lips trembled open. Colin took advantage, slipping his tongue into Ephram's mouth. At Ephram's shocked, but delighted, gasp, Colin jumped, biting down on is tongue. He cried out in pain and pulled back, sticking a finger in his mouth to see if he was bleeding. Ephram laughed, reluctantly unwinding his arms from Colin's waist. He stood up, holding out a hand for Colin. He said, regret plain in his eyes,  
  
"I think I should leave you here. You know the way home, right?"  
  
Colin smiled, took Ephram's offered hand and stood up.  
  
"I think I can manage. I may not be the brightest cookie in the jar, but I do go home from here every single day. So. . .see you tomorrow?"  
  
Ephram nodded, then, raising on tiptoes, pressed a chaste kiss to Colin's lips. He smiled, letting go of Colin's hand, then turned and walked away. Colin watched Ephram's retreating figure until he could no longer see it, then he turned on his heel and went on his way.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
1 week later  
  
Colin 's eyes met Ephram's as they passed each other in the hall. Colin's lips curved in a secretive smile. Bright noticed it and nudged Colin with his elbow. He said,  
  
"Dude, what're you smiling about?"  
  
Colin shrugged, unable to stop grinning like a fool.  
  
Ephram was trying very hard to resist the urge to turn back around, grab Colin, and drag him into the janitor's closet. Shaking himself mentally, Ephram walked to homeroom.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
When Ephram got home, his dad was already there with Delia. Too stunned to hide it, Ephram said,  
  
"Wow. Hey, Dad. You're home early."  
  
Andy glanced up from his and Delia's game of Candy Land and smiled.  
  
"I know. How was school?"  
  
Ephram shrugged, smiled when he thought of lunch. Colin had slipped him a note in class telling him to meet him in the gym during lunch. Colin had pulled Ephram into the deserted gym's deserted locker room where they had spent a heavenly half-hour. Blushing, Ephram bent to tug on Delia's ponytail, then went to his room.  
  
Just as Ephram emerged from the shower, his phone rang. Drying off, Ephram picked it up. He said distractedly,  
  
" 'Lo?"  
  
He smiled brightly when he heard Colin's voice over the phone. Colin apologized,  
  
"Sorry I called do late, I had basketball practice."  
  
Ephram shrugged,  
  
"Well, it's not like I was waiting by the phone, so. . ."  
  
Ephram frowned when Colin didn't say anything. When he finally did talk, Ephram thought he detected a hint of disappointment in his voice.  
  
"So, want to come by my house?"  
  
"Sure. What time?"  
  
"Uh. . .come whenever and you can stay for dinner. Mom's making fried chicken."  
  
Ephram laughed, rolled his eyes, and said sarcastically,  
  
"In that case, I'll be there in half and hour."  
  
Colin's voice was bright,  
  
"Great! See ya then."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Colin's mom answered the door, told him Colin was in his room. Ephram found Colin's room at the end of the hall on the second floor. The moment he opened the door, Colin yanked him inside and pressed his lips desperately to Ephram's. Once he was satisfied, he let Ephram go, sat down on his bed. He said, grinning,  
  
"Sorry, I've been waiting to do that since lunch ended."  
  
Ephram laughed, running his fingers through his still damp hair. He shucked his jacket, draped it over a chair, then joined Colin on the bed. He said, slapping his hands on his knees,  
  
"So. What do we do till dinner?"  
  
Colin grinned wickedly,  
  
"I have a pretty good idea."  
  
Ephram laughed again, scooted a little closer. He said,  
  
"Man, you just can't get enough of me, can you?"  
  
Colin stood up, going over the lock the door. He shook his head, then sat down on his desk chair. He twirled in circles a few times, before stopping and crooking his finger at Ephram. Looking at Colin as if he were crazy, Ephram stood up and hesitantly walked over to Colin's desk. When he got close enough, Colin grabbed his hand and gave a sharp tug. Ephram let out a shocked yelp as he landed unceremoniously on Colin's lap. Colin grinned, lacing his fingers with Ephram's, then, with his other hand, pulled Ephram down for a kiss. Ephram sighed, leaning into Colin, into the kiss. A seductive slide of lips. Then, impatient, Colin opened his mouth in invitation. Ephram responded positively, twisting until he was straddling Colin. Colin's hand glided down to rest in the small of Ephram's back. Ephram slid closer, pressing flush up against Colin. Colin groaned at the contact, tearing his mouth away to catch his breath. His pressed his forehead to Ephram's shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut and praying for control. When he picked his head back up, Ephram was smiling knowingly. His smile turning a bit devilish, Ephram pressed his hips forwards. Colin couldn't help crying out from pleasure. Letting go of Ephram's hands, Colin gripped his hips. Resuming the kiss, Ephram wound his arms around Colin's neck, leaning farther into the kiss. Unsatisfied, Ephram pressed closer, still. At the increased pressure on his erection, Colin's fingers flexed reflexively on Ephram's hips. Ephram pulled away, his breathing labored. He said breathlessly,  
  
"Colin. We can't---I can't---fuck."  
  
Colin grinned lopsidedly and Ephram dropped his head to nestle in the crook of Colin's neck. Little shock waves of pleasure zipped through him when Colin felt Ephram's teeth gently scrape the sensitive skin of his collarbone. Colin let go of Ephram's hips to slide them between their bodies and press flat against Ephram's chest. He pushed him back gently and said, his voice thick, eyes trained on Ephram's,  
  
"We should stop." Colin flicked his gaze down to Ephram's swollen lips, back up. He said, smiling weakly, "I don't want to, but my parents are right down stairs. And, I can't believe I'm saying this, it's too fast."  
  
Ephram nodded, biting down on his bottom lip. He murmured,  
  
"I agree."  
  
Ephram slowly slid off Colin's lap, walked awkwardly over to the bed and sat down, hunching over and taking deep breaths. Colin closed his eyes against the sight of Ephram on his bed, slightly rumpled, trying to get rid of his obvious arousal. When Colin opened them again, Ephram was gone. Frowning, Colin glanced around the room, not seeing Ephram. He called out,  
  
"Ephram? Where the hell did you go?"  
  
He heard Ephram's voice call from his bathroom,  
  
"I'm in here, Colin."  
  
"What are you doing in there?"  
  
Ephram poked his head out, smirking,  
  
"I figured that with you in the room, I'd never get rid of this. . .condition."  
  
Colin laughed when Ephram blushed. Ephram walked out and sat back down on the bed. He leaned back against the headboard and stared at Colin. Colin tried not to stare back, eyes flitting around the room. After a few minutes of silence and wandering eyes, they came back to Ephram. Ephram barely heard Colin mumble "Fuck this" before he was literally on top of him. Colin maneuvered them until Ephram was flat on his back on the bed with Colin hovering over him. Colin wasted no time, kissing Ephram urgently. Ephram groaned into the kiss, arched upwards, pressed down on Colin's back in an effort to bring him closer. Ephram spread his legs, allowing Colin to settle between them and Ephram's eyes flew open when he did. They fluttered shut again when, mimicking Ephram's earlier actions, Colin scraped his teeth against Ephram's collarbone. Colin slid a hand under Ephram's shirt, fingers skating along smooth skin, wandering up, then down towards the waistband of Ephram's pants. Colin skimmed his hand lower, brushing his fingertips over the bulge in Ephram's pants. Ephram lifted his hips in response, squeezing his eyes shut tighter and biting his bottom lip. Encouraged, Colin skimmed his fingers just above the waistband of his pants, then dipped just under them. Ephram whimpered a plea for more. Colin smiled, dipped lower, skimming above the elastic band of Ephram's boxers now. Tongue between his teeth, Colin undid Ephram's pants and slid them down when Ephram lifted his hips. Colin couldn't stop the fatuous grin when he saw Ephram's boxers. He giggled a little and said teasingly,  
  
"Oh, Ephram, you're such a nerd."  
  
Colin peaked once more at Ephram's boxers. Black with treble clefs, bass clefs, staffs, and musical notes all over them. Colin closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then slipped his hand underneath the waistband. Ephram groaned at the contact and his hands fisted in the back of Colin's shirt. A few strokes and Ephram was sinking his teeth into his bottom lip again to keep from crying out as he came.  
  
Chest heaving, Ephram stared up at Colin, a blush slowly creeping up his cheeks. Colin smiled, watched Ephram's eyes, heavy-lidded and smoky, while he stared back at him. Ephram glanced down, grimaced. Suddenly, he grinned, eyes dancing as he looked back up at Colin. He said,  
  
"I think. . .we need to clean off. And take care you, now. How bout a shower."  
  
Colin grinned back, then said,  
  
"But won't my parents hear the shower running?"  
  
Ephram shrugged,  
  
"If they get curious, just tell them you're showering from practice."  
  
"I showered in the gym."  
  
Ephram shrugged again,  
  
"They don't know that, do they?"  
  
Colin stared over Ephram's shoulder at the pillow and considered. Smiling, he got off of Ephram, held out his other hand to help him up. Grinning apprehensively, Ephram let Colin lead him into the bathroom.  
  
30 minutes later, Colin and Ephram emerged from the bathroom, flushed, dripping, and giggling. A cloud of steam drifted from the open bathroom door and Colin went to his closet, grabbing his smallest pair of jeans for Ephram and another pair for himself. After pulling on the pants, Ephram sat down on the bed shirtless and, holding a towel, began to towel-dry his hair. Colin was bent over, pawing through a drawer trying to find a shirt that Ephram wouldn't swim in. Settling for a 3-year-old Sex Pistols T- shirt, Colin shoved the drawer closed with a snap, grabbed a simple white T- shirt for himself, then joined Ephram on the bed. To Ephram's delight, Colin's hair was curling. Ephram reached up, twirled one thick half-curl around his finger, then tugged sharply, bringing Colin's face close to his. Ephram grinned wolfishly before crushing his lips to Colin's. The boys broke apart when a knock sounded on the door. Ephram held a trembling hand to his heart and Colin stood up, eyes darting around nervously for evidence. He called out,  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Colin, honey?"  
  
Colin looked at Ephram, his eyes wide. He said,  
  
"Yeah, Mom?"  
  
She tried the door handle, discovered it locked. Sighing, she said,  
  
"Dinner's ready, honey."  
  
Colin sighed in relief and said,  
  
"We'll be right down."  
  
When Colin heard her footsteps going down the stairs, he relaxed. He smiled over at Ephram and said,  
  
"Dinner time, Brown."  
  
Ephram smiled back, standing up and walking towards the door. As he turned the lock, Colin covered Ephram's hand with his, still it. He turned Ephram towards him, drew him into his arms and kissed him softly. Then he released Ephram, and they went down stairs.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Ephram walked into his house in a daze. Andy looked up from the paper when Ephram walked into the kitchen. He smiled and said,  
  
"Hey, Ephram. How was Colin's?"  
  
Ephram grinned, looked through his dad and said,  
  
"Good. It was good."  
  
Andy frowned when Ephram sort of. . .drifted towards his bedroom. Shaking his head, Andy went back to the paper.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
2 weeks later  
  
Bright scowled at Colin who was sitting, staring at his lunch with a dazed look on his face. Bright said, nudging Colin,  
  
"Dude, snap out of it. What's with you lately?"  
  
Colin glanced over at Bright, smiled mysteriously. Shrugging, he dug into his Sloppy-Joe.  
  
Later, Bright found Colin and Ephram sitting close together on a bench near the gym bent over a travel case of CD's, whispering to each other. Bright kicked Colin's foot, getting his attention. He looked at Ephram briefly, then looked at Colin. He said,  
  
"Colin, want to go shoot some hoops with the guys?"  
  
Colin smiled, shook his head no. He said,  
  
"Sorry, Bright. I'm busy."  
  
Bright scowled, said,  
  
"Okay. Colin, can we talk?"  
  
Colin nodded, smiling up at Bright. Bright frowned when Colin just sat there. He said,  
  
"Privately."  
  
Colin glanced over at Ephram and said,  
  
"You can say it in front of Ephram."  
  
Bright scowled again,  
  
"I want to know why you're spending so much time with him and hardly any with me and Amy."  
  
Ephram grinned, laid a hand on Colin's arm, and said sweetly,  
  
"Don't you know, Bright? He's my bitch."  
  
Colin snorted, tried not to laugh when Bright turned pink and glared at Ephram. Colin said, standing up,  
  
"Bright, Ephram's my friend and I want to spend time with him. I think I'm allowed to chose who I spend my time with."  
  
Bright rolled his eyes, trying to act nonchalant. He said,  
  
"Duh, I know that, Colin. It's just like, you just all of the sudden stopped hanging out with me and Amy. We just wondered why."  
  
Colin smiled,  
  
"Don't worry, Bright. I haven't ditched you guys. In fact, why don't you come over tomorrow after school?"  
  
Bright glanced at Ephram, then nodded, smiling at Colin. Then he turned and left, jogging towards a group of jocks standing at the entrance of the Gym waiting for him. Colin sat back down, turned to Ephram with a smile. Ephram stared at Colin, a muscle clicking in his jaw. He said tightly,  
  
"A friend? That's it?"  
  
Colin sighed, looked down at his hands. He mumbled,  
  
"You are my friend, Ephram."  
  
"Only your friend?"  
  
Colin looked up, his eyes pleading. He said,  
  
"No! I just. . .it's hardly been 3 weeks. You can't expect me to just. . .blurt it out to Bright, do you?"  
  
Ephram tilted his head, ran his tongue over his teeth.  
  
"I expect you to tell him sometime soon. I won't just be your dirty little secret, Colin."  
  
Colin tried to protest, but Ephram gathered up his things and left.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Ephram avoided Colin for almost a week. Miserable, Colin walked around with Bright and Amy barely talking, barely eating. He spent most of his time either staring glumly down at his hands or hopefully at Ephram. Finally, Amy got up the nerve to ask Colin what was wrong. He sighed, said evasively,  
  
"Nothing, really."  
  
Amy frowned, rubbed Colin's back. She said,  
  
"Colin, it has to be something. You don't talk, don't eat, all you do is mope around. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
Colin said,  
  
"I need to tell you and Bright something important."  
  
Amy nodded, glanced over her shoulder and motioning for Bright to come over there. Bright arrived, plopped down next to Colin on the bleachers and said, looking from Amy to Colin, then back to Amy,  
  
"What's up?"  
  
Colin took a deep breath and said,  
  
"I need to tell you guys something. But you can't freak out, okay? This is serious and very important to me. And if you cant deal, then too bad. Okay?"  
  
Amy and Bright exchanged worried glances, then nodded when Colin looked at them expectantly. He laced his fingers together, wrung his hands nervously, and began,  
  
"About 4 weeks ago, when Ephram and I started hanging out, I. . ." Colin closed his eyes, muttered, "fuck."  
  
Amy glanced at Bright again, worried. She said, rubbing Colin's back again,  
  
"What is it, Colin?"  
  
Colin looked into Amy's eyes and said softly,  
  
"We kissed."  
  
Amy's hand paused, then it dropped away. She stared at Colin in shock, looked over at Bright, who was looking a little bored. Bright shrugged,  
  
"So?"  
  
Amy gasped,  
  
"Bright! What do you mean, 'So'?"  
  
Bright looked at Amy,  
  
"Exactly what I said, Amy."  
  
"This doesn't shock you?"  
  
Bright shook his head, said,  
  
"I've suspected it for a while now. Especially when Ephram stopped talking to Colin and he got all depressed."  
  
Colin looked at Bright, a little fear in his eyes. He said,  
  
"You don't. . .mind?"  
  
Bright shook his head,  
  
"Naw. Why should I? It doesn't bother me. I mean, hey, it's your love life. You're still my best friend."  
  
Colin smiled, releasing a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Bright pulled Colin into a one-armed hug, patting his back. Amy was still staring alternately at Bright and Colin. Making an angry sound I her throat, she stood up and walked away. Bright looked at Colin, and said,  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
Colin watched Bright leave, then sat back, smiling happily. Bright doesn't care. He doesn't care. Colin was relieved, he kept repeating the though over and over in his head. Bright doesn't care. He does not care. Colin's thoughts were interrupted when Bright walked up, dragging a fuming Ephram behind him. Bright shoved Ephram down onto the bleachers and said,  
  
"Colin needs to tell you something."  
  
Bright folded his arms and stood there, staring at Ephram, daring him to get up. Colin looked up at Bright, wonder, shock, and appreciation in his eyes. He then turned to Ephram and said,  
  
"Uh, Ephram, I finally told them. About us. Now, please, will you talk to me?"  
  
Bright put in,  
  
"He's been fucking miserable. Just take pity on the poor guy already, okay?"  
  
Ephram scowled up at Bright, then looked back at Colin. He said,  
  
"You told Amy, too?"  
  
Colin nodded eagerly. When a grin broke out on Ephram's face, Colin smiled back. Ephram pulled Colin into a hug, as best he could, sitting one level lower than Colin on the bleachers. He murmured in Colin's ear,  
  
"Thank you."  
  
When Ephram pulled away, Bright was gone, as were all the other stragglers that had been in the Gym. Colin grinned down at Ephram and said bashfully,  
  
"I really have been miserable."  
  
Ephram looked down,  
  
"So have I."  
  
Colin slid down onto the same level as Ephram and said,  
  
"I couldn't stand you ignoring me. Everyday I got even more depressed."  
  
Ephram looked guiltily up at Colin and said meekly,  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Colin grinned again, pulled Ephram into a fierce hug and said,  
  
"Don't do it again, okay?"  
  
Colin felt Ephram nod, his chin resting on his shoulder. Ephram squeezed back, then said hesitantly, drawing in a breath,  
  
"Colin?"  
  
Colin pulled away,  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I have something to say, too." Ephram paused, glanced around nervously to make sure every one was gone. Then he leaned forwards, looking into Colin's eyes. "I kind of---I think I---oh, hell. I love you."  
  
Colin stared at Ephram, dumb-founded. Then, slowly, a beaming smile spread across his face. He yanked Ephram into a hug again and said,  
  
"Oh, God. I love you, too."  
  
Ephram pulled away, grinning wickedly. He said,  
  
"Wanna hit the showers?"  
  
Colin laughed,  
  
"I thought you'd never ask."  
  
~*~ End ~*~ 


End file.
